1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to holders for control devices and more specifically a holder for the joystick controller of a video computer system, video game or the like and includes an enlarged rigid panel having a structure incorporated therein to retain the controller thereon to facilitate proper operation of the joystick controller while maintaining fatigue, muscle cramps and muscle soreness at a minimum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of video games, video computer systems and the like have been commercially developed with such devices including a controller which includes a control stick or joystick, a firing button or red button and frequently, such controllers are portable and must be hand held while operating the video game. One type of joystick controller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,787 issued Nov. 7, 1980 and is assigned to Atari, Inc., Sunnydale, Calif. The following U.S. patents disclose other types of manual control devices for various apparatuses in which the control device is in the form of a joystick and the controller may be hand held during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,134, Nov. 10, 1964 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,248, Oct. 4, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,975, Jan. 3, 1968 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,787, Nov. 7, 1978
One of the problems found to exist with joystick controllers of this type is the necessity for the controller to be held in a stable position while sufficient leverage and force is applied to the joystick for proper operation thereof with the firing button or red button also being in position for easy access. During periods of extended use, hand cramps, muscle fatigue and muscle soreness frequently occur thus reducing the control efficiency of the players.